1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining strap. More particularly the strap is made of a material which is capable of longitudinal expansion and includes a plurality of spaced apart longitudinal slots therein to which the strap itself can be bound or for use with other objects such as hooks, washers, attachment rings, etc. to assist in retaining an object.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various forms of retaining straps have been proposed.
One well known form of such retaining strap is commonly referred to as a bungee cord.
As will be described in greater detail hereinbelow, the retaining strap of the present invention provides advantages which prior art straps are incapable of accomplishing.
According to the invention there is provided a retaining strap comprising an elongate body made of longitudinally expandable material and having a plurality of spaced apart slots disposed longitudinally along the body, the strap further including a connector at each end thereof which engages within a slot to engage the strap to itself or to engage an object to be retained by the strap.